Kig-Yar
Were you looking for the Jackals Category? The Kig-Yar, or Jackals, serve as snipers and scouts within the Covenant due to their exceptional senses of sight, smell and hearing. They were the first Covenant species encountered by UNSC ground forces.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 125/126 They use Plasma pistols, Plasma rifles of both types (rarely), Needlers (very rarely), Beam Rifles and carry a strong, handheld energy shield to compensate for their physical weakness; a well-positioned Jackal can hold his own against several Marines. A Jackal may also be given a Covenant Carbine by the Arbiter. The most effective way of killing them is throwing a Grenade behind their shield or sniping them through the firing holes in their shields. They stand approximately 5'8" tall. In Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, the Jackals are always first encountered during the second level. The Jackals are never found on human ships. Culture Unlike races such as the Unggoy, the Kig-Yar were space-faring long before joining the Covenant. As such the Jackals are unique among Covenant species. Rather than faithful followers of the Prophets' religion, they are mercenaries working for the Covenant and pay only the barest lip service to The Great Journey. In their quest for profit, Jackals frequently operate as "privateers" (with commissions granted by the Ministry of Tranquility) against civilian human vessels. http://halosm.bungie.org/story/staten083106.html Jackals have little status in the Covenant hierarchy, and are subservient to all but the Grunts. Although they technically stand as equals with the Grunts, the reality is that Jackals are usually in an elevated position. While the other races consider the Grunts beneath notice, the Jackals are often purposefully cruel to them in order to assure themselves of their own superiority. Jackals are not permitted by the Elites to have more than one name, but Jackal society had never placed a premium on such things, so they don't care. Examples of Jackal names include Yeg, Jak, and Bok. The ranking authorities in Covenant society have been known to feed prisoners to Jackals, perhaps indicating that the Jackals are more bloodthirsty and cruel than previously seen in combat. The higher ranks of the Covenant (or at least the Elites) seem to think that the Jackals and the Grunts are on quite friendly terms, as given by their description in the Arbiter's report. However this is is clearly not the case - this is exemplary of the Elites' ignorance toward the lower ranks. Rank Structure The Jackals ranks include: *Jackal Minors are signified by a blue or green energy shield and serve as general infantry. In Halo CE they had black skin. In Halo 2, they have black clothing under their armor. *Jackal Majors are slightly more elevated and are signified by an orange shield. Not much is different about their appearance other than their shield color and, in Halo 2, the clothing under their armor, which is orange. *Sniper Jackals do not carry energy shields, as both their hands are used to operate beam rifles, the Covenant long range sniper weapon. However, if sufficient distance is closed, they may drop their Beam Rifle and bring out a Plasma Pistol as they retreat from an advancing opponent. In Halo 2 they can also be identified with having gray clothing under their armor. *Ranger Jackals are now a defunct section of the Covenant ranks. They once operated alongside Ranger Elites, but have since been replaced by Drones. It should also be noted that Jackals actually do wear metal armor on their bodies along with their energy shields, some even have helmets attached to their heads, though it is not known if this signifies rank. Helmeted Jackals are not seen in Halo 2, only the mohawked Jackals. Physiology Jackals are vaguely birdlike in appearance, with feather-like "hair" on their heads, arms, and feet. They have three fingers on each hand, and beak-like teeth. ONI scientists have noted a great variance in skin tone and color between Jackals, and they have discovered some kind of spots or patterns that cover their bodies. Some colors of Jackal skins include dark orange and dark green. Although the Jackals vary in skin color, their blood is always purple in color. They appear to be predominantly left-handed, as none have been seen holding a firearm with their right hand. Changes from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Jackals wore more armour, and often had helmets, had shorter, stubbier beaks, more jewel-like eyes, and came in two skin color variations: dark green and dark orange. They are more avian looking in Halo 2. It is unknown why these changes happened, and if the Halo 2 Jackals are a different variety/race of Jackals then the ones in Halo or if the changes were mostly just graphical. Besides the aesthetic differences, there has also been changes in the way the Jackal Personal Arm Shield works and looks, and the addition of a sniper rank. Trivia *'Kig-Yar' is Breton for 'chicken' and Welsh for 'chicken meat'. *Several pieces of Jackal dialog are English sentences that have been reversed and sped up. Images Image:Jackal.jpg|A Minor Jackal with a plasma pistol Image:Jackal Lakeside.jpg|A Sniper Jackal wields a particle beam rifle Image:Jackal Sniper.JPG Image:Halo2 jackal major.jpg Image:Jackal hog.jpg Image:Jackal shield.jpg Image:Halo2 8 jackal.jpg Image:Jackal Major.jpg Image:S8 Jackal.png Related Links *Jackal Personal Arm Shield References Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Species Category:Jackals